Breakfast and Love
by Kaltagstar96
Summary: Fic info: A ROH Femslash fic with Sara Del Rey and Daizee Haze, Sara and Daizee have an early morning "wake up" session. I don't own ROH, Del Rey or Haze    Note: Is rated M for Femslash and explicit content


**Breakfast and Love**

Fic info: A ROH Femslash fic with Sara Del Rey and Daizee Haze, Sara and Daizee have an early morning "wake up" session. I don't own ROH, Del Rey or Haze

Note: Is rated M for Femslash and explicit content

The early morning sun shone through the windows of a hotel room in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania causing the two occupants of the bed to stir from there deep sleep, the first women to stir was 'The Queen Of Wrestling' Sara Del Rey who was stark naked with only a black pair of panties that hugged her powerful, strong thighs and her ample and juicily sized ass her beautiful long black hair was in a mess due to her 3 hour love making session with her lover who was just starting to stir from the powerful sun.

"Morning sleepyhead" chuckles Sara softly kissing her lover on the forehead

"Morning baby" smiles Daizee Haze, Sara's girlfriend for just over a year, whose words were mumbled and jumbled together due to being half asleep.

"I'll go and get us something to eat babe, be back in a minute" smiles Sara about to get up to get her and her blonde girlfriend something to eat

"But I can't last that long with out my Death Ray" whines Daizee playfully looking at Sara with the most adorable puppy dog eyes Sara had even seen.

Smirking Daizee then kicked the bed cover's off to reveal to Sara what she had on or rather what she didn't have on because Daizee was completely buck naked, her chiseled body in full view of Sara as was her nicely rounded breasts and clit.

"Have I got your attention now honey" smirks Daizee running her hand down her chiseled body

Suddenly changing her mind on getting breakfast Sara jumped back on the bed and said in a low, husky tone.

"Yes Daizee you've got my attention now baby" grins Sara before passionately locking lips with the skinnier blonde, as the kiss intensified between the two girls Sara felt Daizee's hands snake down to her ample ass and pull her panties off causing Sara to smirk to her girlfriend.

As Daizee was caressing and squeezing Sara's plump ass cheeks, Sara suddenly grabbed Daizee's hand's and looked at her blonde girlfriend and got of the bed but was about to give Daizee a much, much better view of her juicy booty .

Putting her hands on the wall to steady herself, the woman known as 'The Queen Of Wrestling' bent over in front of Daizee who's eye's where staring straight at Sara's ample, bare ass before quickly getting off the bed and went into her gear bag and pulled out a black 12 inch strap on but before going back to her girlfriend, Daizee squeezed a bottle of lube of her hands and lubed up the toy as to not hurt Sara to much.

Seeing Daizee come back into the bedroom with the 12 inch strap on through the reflection in the window Sara smirked swaying her ass from side to side as if to say to Daizee "Bring it on Haze" to add a further explanation point on the statement Sara brought her hand down and gave her own ass a sexy spank causing Daizee to get turned on even more.

"Come on Haze are you scared?" smirks Sara turning around to see Daizee who smirked before walking up to Sara's beautiful behind and spread the plump ass cheeks of the 'Queen of Wrestling' and thrust's her strap on into Sara's tight pussy causing the big built black haired woman to yell out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Daizee shoved the strap-on into her ass again and again and every time Daizee's waist slammed into Sara's ass, Daizee could help but be transfixed with Sara's booty erotically jiggling with every thrust.

"Is this all you've got Ha-AAAAHHHHHH!" cried out Sara as Daizee violently thrusted the lubed up 12 inch into her ass even harder causing intense pain to shoot through Sara's body from her head to her toes feeling sweat form on her body Sara tried her hardest to block out the intense pain of the 12 inch in her tight hole, Sara started to feel a climax building up.

"Are you gonna cum for me Queen?" ask's Daizee on a bit of a power trip before dropping her hand onto Sara's ass with an unforgiving hard spank causing the tanned cheeks to go red.

"FFFFUUCCKKKK!" bellowed out Del Rey as she came onto Daizee's fake cock.

Pulling the cum covered dildo out of her lover's ass Daizee erotically licked it clean, savoring the taste of Sara's love juice before cuddling into Sara who'd just collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily and sweat covered her entire body as Daizee kissed Sara's neck Sara had one question to ask her lover.

"Damn Daizee why'd you go so hard on my?" ask's Sara snuggling up to her naked lover who smirked and said

"Well you never asked what I wanted for breakfast silly" smiles Daizee

"Well what _did _you want for breakfast then?" ask's Sara raising an eyebrow

"Your perfect ass Sara" purrs Daizee playfully wiggling her eyebrows

"You can have my ass anytime baby" chuckles Sara

"Well good in that case I'll have a bacon sandwich honey" smiles Daizee causing Sara to roll her eyes and chuckle.

Tell me what you guy's think.

I think it sucks but I'll let you guys be the judge of that.

Ciao


End file.
